tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Starlock
Starlock is a quiet triple-changer mini-bot medic who tries her hardest to prove herself to those around her, while silently trying to move forward through life and its tragedies. She is forever wanting to give hope to those caught in the middle of this war, and to those left behind. Starlock is a skilled medic who has trained herself to be quick and dexterous. She is also a rather good marks-mech, despite the glasses. Starlock isn't very strong, and has a particular weakness to magnets. Her Shuttle mode is also incapable of leaving the atmosphere on its own. It needs help from the likes of those with FTL capabilities. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Starlock was forged in Harmonex before it first fell. She was a librarian and archivist there with no abilities or weapons to her name. When the war started, she didn't pick a side for a long time. But hearing of tragedies day after day, as well of the numbers of bots who had died, who's names would never be remembered, it all wore on her. When she realized it wasn't going to end, she realized she couldn't just stand idle anymore, waiting for someone else to fix it. She did her research, and eventually decided, the most good she would be able to do, was with the Autobots, despite knowing she was dooming herself. There were many events in her life that shaped her, and broke her, resulting in her anxiety, but she didn't give up and kept herself moving forward, to attempt to ease what suffering she could, and correct what wrongs she could, even if it was hard. MUX History: Starlock returned to Cybertron in 2019. OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2019 Sep 19 - Harmonex Activities :This is Sergeant Starlock reporting in to just let people know what the heck I've been up to the passed few days, as I'm sure you'll notice I've not stamped in for work in the medbay.. :I've been at Harmonex, working on getting maybe some kind of working relationship going with the Dominicons, and Decepticons, that way Megatron /does not/ blow it the frag up because it wasn't handed over to him.. So far I think I've done well, got Banshee and Soundwave to work with me, been proving to Delusion I'm also willing to put in the work. :There is also the manner of the old Library I was assigned to after being activated, was mostly still standing, but the big thing was, Soundwave, Delusion, and I, got the power on, and the computer working and I was able to transfer all the uncorrupted archives into three datapads, my personal, one for Delusion, and one for soundwave, and yes I am bringing mine in to upload to the Autobot database... :If anyone wants more details on just whats going on, don't hesitate to approach me. :--Sergeant Starlock September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. Sep 23 - The Night of The Fallen :>>The video starts with a (mostly) repaired Starlock appearing on camera, looking tired, and in Fort Max's Triage unit with a number of other injured, recovering, and refugees, she starts talking, reading out what she's writing.<< :On Earth Year, September 22nd, 2019, at 1700 hours, >>73190.7<< Cybertronian date and time, Perceptor, issued us all a priority alert over the Autobot communications channel. :He and the science division had had detected a extremely fast moving, unidentified flying object entering the atmosphere of Cybertron, but quickly Identified it from the extreme heat signature, as the fallen from myth and history. They quickly determined his trajectory was aimed at the city of Iacon itself. Ultra Magnus issued a order to have Iacon's Shelter alert activated immediately, which was complied with by Aegis and Perceptor. :Optimus Prime ordered Ratchet to have all critically injured personnel moved to Retoris, which he was already in the processes of, Ratchet also ordered all Medical and support personnel to be on standby for triage and aftermath... Elita one ordered Cosmos to the orbit, were he and the Science team were to enact their plan.. Perceptor quickly boosted the cities shield in a bid to stall The Fallen, to give Cosmos and those on the ground, time, knowing said shield wouldn't last forever, Elita one informed Perceptor to drop it once the shield reached 30 percent, to launch a full out assault. :Spike and Cerebros where instantly dispatched to Fortress Maximus, who got him into position, while I remained at the gates of Iacon, near the impact site with gathering combat forces, Elita One ordered Blaster to send out a planetary alert, which was complied with, (Cheesy as it was it got the point a crossed) The Neutral combiner team, the Dominicon, and Bulwark responded to our distress, and offered Aid, being allowed in on the autobot communications channel, given we're all aware Soundwave is also listening in to our communications, we called it on him then and there, to which, without our prompting, stated the Decepticons would also assist us, Optimus accepted it. :From a ground zero perspective, I witnessed the Fallen come into view in the sky above... The fallen went off the predicted trajectory, and made /direct/ impact with the shield, causing a massive impact ripple effect on the shield, making it bend even, the whole of the city, shook... Perceptor reported he would be through in 26 astrominutes. :>>A .gif is attached, showing a first person perspective from Starlock's recording device that shows what she describes and her nearly falling, there is also the added sight of the shield heating up a bright red from Fallen's heated blaze pressing against the shield.<< :Optimus ordered everyone into teams, and to wait at our objective sites, and wherever he landed for all forces to engage. Elita requested the shield be modified to allow all friendly and allied forces in before the shield was dropped. (Which was complied with) She also ordered that once High Command reached the scene, all other forces were move to assist via ranged whenever possible, as getting into melee with him was much too dangerous, and that High Command would hold his attention... :Imager requested Blaster to hook her into the cities broadband channel, and got herself high above, and started to play a melody, attempting to (at least I believe, and if I am wrong, do correct me Imager, just leave a comment on this report) sooth the Fallen's anger and grief somewhat... Optimus ordered Cerebros to stay with Fort Max, and to protect the refugees coming in. :Perceptor announced that the shield was at 30 percent... Elita Ordered a orbital decay on the fallen, giving Cosmos the Fallen's coordinates.. The shield then went down, and only way I can possibly describe the scene that unfolded was.. /all hell/ breaking loose... :Warp cannons and anti-cruiser weaponry from Iacon's defenses started firing on the fallen, before a blinding light form his impact surrounded him, blocking visuals on him but as expected, he hit Sector Seven of Iacon with as much force a comet, the damage and casualties, insurmountable, everything was set ablaze instantly, what wasn't would then be set ablaze by the Fallen's aura, the Sky was black... And He was surrounded by the dead and dying husks of those that had been there as first responders... :At this point I had my readout monitor for all combatants open, and was flooded with a number of signals being extinguished: Skids, Bluestreak, and Caliber, went offline instantly... Code Blue, Scowbrow, Outback, Grandstand, and Tracks soon followed... There was nothing I could do for Neon, who's neck was in the fist of the fallen.. Who crushed it before us. Showdown, and Placebo also went offline... :>>Starlock as to pause for a moment, as she removes her glasses and rubs at her optics, keeping her hands over them... There are tears, but she's silent, the audio is still recording though, by the little shifts that can be heard... It takes her a good breem to collect herself before she continues.<< :Elita one ordered Team 2, Lead by Stormfront, to the Pavilion, in order to attempt to protect a Vault, which was the Fallen's Objective... Soundwave ordered Blast Off, and Astrotrain to assist Cosmos with the Orbital decay assault. Optimus, Elita One, and Ultra Magnus, engaged the fallen on the ground, despite their best efforts, all were critically injured... Ultra Magnus was first to go down, the Fallen having pierced his armor with his claws alone, and used him as a shield to block against Optimus's assault, eventually tossing him away, resulting him on being impaled by metal, rubble debris, the building would come down to bury him. :Elita One was next to fall.. The fallen had melted the ground, after tossing her, and her arm became trapped in the molten metal... At this point, the Orbital decay bombardment began, we could see the defunct satellite system coming into the atmosphere.... Bumblebee then came into the scene, joining in on the assault, but was quickly knocked into Stasis by the fallen. Elita then ordered that the shields be turned back on once the Orbital Decay was close enough, which once it was, the shield was reactivated and pushed the fallen back, successfully, into the dropped satellite system. :Unfortunately, the shield faltered, and red hot debris from the impact were sent falling across the city... Wayfarer, and Updraft, went offline... . The fallen was also not taken out, and got back up, yalms long spines came flying from him, and one buried itself in Optimus's pauldron and the ground behind him... Lightweight went offline. :The fallen then sent a beam of energon towards Optimus, but because of Elita One's quick actions (and unfortunate removal of her arm) was able to save Optimus before the Fallen's beam could kill him. (And trust me, it /would/ of, the damn beam annihilated the whole area they had been.) They retreated to safely, both where still critically injured. :All of High Command was out of commission.. Ultra Magnus ordered team two to the vault in a bit to try and stall the Fallen, until they could regroup, Aegis requested Team 2 go to the Energon pools... Scales and I stayed back, Scales started tending to Bumblebee's wounds and I started tending to Ultra Magnus's, the fallen had ignored us, partly in thanks, to Soundwave, and Jazz, putting themselves in the way of the Fallen's path... :The fallen... /was/ going to let the Decepticons go, telling Soundwave that "You false Decepticons need not die tonight." and that this wasn't their fight... Soundwave rejected this offer, Sadly the Fallen instantly fell at least Soundwave, but Scales was able to quickly stabilize him... The fallen then proceeded to the Energon Pools. :Under Scales's orders I sped ahead (leaving my refueling, Auxiliary energon tank with Scales to perform transfusions with) to get those further in, stabilizing them, and setting beacon's on them, (as instructed by Ratchet, but I had been doing so already) eventually meeting with Optimus and Elita One to do repairs and set beacon's on them for pick up, eventually I kept following the Fallen's melted path of destruction, dead, and dying, to the Energon Pools. :I do not know what happened during the fight at the Energon Pools before I arrived, That would require a report form those who where there, being Stormfront, Swindle, Knightmare, Benin-Jeri, Gridiron, Bulwark, Discretion, Delusion, Grimlock, Aegis and the Omega Sentinels.. I do not know what happened with Scales after I left, so it would require a report form her as well. :When I arrived Team 2 was already in combat with the Fallen, heavy injuries had already been taken, I did what I could to take care of the already downed, get them to safety and patched, and ready for transport, before electing to take my own shots in a bit to help those fighting the fallen... The fallen pushed past the defenses and made his way to outside the Vaults. :We all gave chase, and everyone was giving their all, and over the Autobot link, It was determined /which/ Vault he was after, and Brainstorm was already inside, lying in wait; Backblast would enter the fray by joining Brainstorm there. Jetfire would joint us at the vaults... By the time Inferno ordered me to stay out of the way of the fallen, I'd already been damaged by his wall of flame. At this point I eventually switched gears and started repairing those still in combat, Bulwark being the first, Swindle who was on death's door.. :Over Broadband we were able to recruit the help of Deathsaurus. (He unfortunately was a bit slow to get to the scene) was commanding the Decepticon seekers that where attempting to help get the injured to the designated medical facilities. (Unfortunately a number of them had ended up wounded as well, a number are also among the dead.) :The fallen then moved to the Undergrid, were we continued to give chase, (Deathsaurus also had a bit of a breakdown over the broadband) I got to Knightmare and got some of her wounds repaired.. The fallen at this point was closing in on the vault, and was starting to ignore the assaulters... I was going to attempt to get to Grimlock next, but before I could.. The Fallen Fell Knightmare, Grimlock, and Bulwark in one swing, leaving Swindle, Jetfire, Delusion, Discretion, Gridiron, and Me, to give chase to the fallen. :I could not stop, they were....There was nothing I could do... But I heard scales are behind us... and allowed her to take charged, and followed the group into the vault, where Brainstorm, Stormfront, Backblast, and Chromia were lying in wait with the item the Fallen was after, after repairing Jetfire, and joined combat once more. :It's.. Hard to explain what happen in there, so much going on, so much moving so fast, but after reviewing my recording I can say, that.. Well, The fallen, got the item he was after, but Brainstorm broke the universe. (What I assume to be, Again.) By opening what I assume to be a Time tunnel with...Thing, Brainstorm had (I'm sure he's going to reply to this with a long detailed explanation) which went back to the time were Solus Prime was killed.. :...The stories, were not true about what happened, but a massive misunderstanding, egged on by Maxamino.... What happened, from what I can discern now, was that the fallen had pulled Solus through to our timeline, but also took the shot that killed her, but those in time, didn't see due to the blinding light of combat... The fallen died in her arms, in our time, in that vault, this creating a kinda.. time loop, where everything happened as it should but differently? Time is confusing. :I've also not heard back from Scales.. but for now, that is my report.. :--Sergeant Starlock :>>The Video Ends<< :>>Attached the report are a number of others, missing, and dead (Autobot, Neutral, and Decepticon), lists of damages, etc. October 1 - "Being in Charge Is Hard" Scales and Stormfront chat a bit before returning to the Medical Center and the people there. October 6 - "Working on Kodiak" Kodiak is back on his feet but still needs to get used to his new alt form. It's running a bit rough. October 14 - "Arrivals, New and Old" Iacon sees some new faces and some old ones that haven't been back in a while. Oct 15 - Harmonex Project :>>A simple Project note has been written, and placed up for the public<< :Hello, my name is Starlock, I'm a native to Harmonex, who witnessed it's destruction all those years ago, and I'm looking to get help in restoring, and cleaning up the Singing city, while being careful not to disturb the crystal's growth. :We're in need of people that can help clear debris, city planning, constructing buildings, help with resource collection and management, etc... :Those unaligned by faction would be idle to help, given the shield put into place by Imager, and controlled by the Dominicons... However, I would not reject Autobot OR Decepticon help, so If you are interested Please do contact me. :Furthermore, I will fully disclose, I'm a Doctor, Medic, Ex-librarian, and I am a Autobot, and I completely understand if that colors your decision. :--Project Manager Starlock. Dec 10 - Resource Delay :>>Starlock appears on screen, still looking particularly hurt, but not as bad as she once was.<< :Sargent Starlock reporting in to say that the team sent to guard the convoy... Sort of Failed? >>She sounds confused, raising a ridge<< :"Can Confirm it was Decepticons that launched the attack on the convoy, Banshee, Valour, and Blast Off were the ones on the assault.. I was able to keep Blast Off Distracted, while Knightmare... Errr... whom is now Illarion? erm, anyway, Illarion, Downshift, and First aid focused on Banshee and Valour, they were able to knock the two out, but not before Banshee blew the train off the tracks with a large swatch of track, which will need repairs. :>>An Image of the damage is shown<< :A large ship came and collected Blast Off, Banshee, and Valour, before departing without fire.. There was another neutral? I'm unsure, on the field, repairing anyone he could, a white and blue beast-former feline, uses nanites, also had no noticeable emblem, just a red cross in a white square.. He seems kind, but I did see him leave with the Cons. :>>An Image of Glit appears<< :Anyway, the engineer is safe thanks to the beast-former's aid, and has been transported to a nearby hospital, and I've been seeing to people's wounds, I need my own seen too soon as someone is available. :As for the cargo? It's.. Beat up, but not a lot of it was lost, just scattered, train engine is also shot.. Illarion mentioned she could transport the cargo... With that, this completes my Report, I will be in the medical bay. :--Sargent Starlock. :>>The Video Ends<< December 20 - "Exchange of Medicine - Teaching Doc" Doc learns about Cybertronian fuel lines. 12/29 - "One Artist To Another" Starlock comes across Solus Prime at work, and gets some information from the source. 2020 Jan 01 - Enigma Information :>>ONLY VIEWABLE TO RANKS LIEUTENANT COLONEL (7) AND UP<< ::>>SPECIAL PERMISSION ACCESS GRANTED TO GLYPH<< :>>Starlock appears in a video along with the text of the report, reading it out.. She looks a bit dirty with grease on her face and armor, in the background, the Space Bridge of Decagon's High Council Pavilion with a panel popped open.<< :Sergeant Starlock reporting in with, first, an apology about the late report, I've been helping Solus Prime with making repairs and modifications to the space bridge... Now with that out of the way. :I've been digging through various texts and myths regarding the Enigma of combination, I still do not know which is much more correct then the other, still waiting to hear back from Glyph.. But before that as I said, I ran into Solus prime first, who many of the myths say she created it..So, I maybe been a ah.. little bold, and asked her about it. :Solus said it was a mystery even to her, She'd wanted to create something that could bring minds together, help bridge the differences that were dividing them even back then. But apparently the first attempt created a "monster" from what I can gather is this Combiner or Gestalt known as "Monstructor" according to the texts and files we've found, legends vary on how it was taken down... After that she says she gave it to someone known as the "High Programmer" to study, and was waiting to hear back only to uh.. be pulled through the time rift during the incident with Megatronus. :And yes, Solus did confirm that what it does, I'm.. not exactly sure the details or explanation or even the details of HOW it does this, but.. She said while they didn't have that back then, Megatron had managed to 'hacked together' something similar to what the Enigma creats organically... :So they get their hands on it, they might end up with much more stable Gestalts, not to mention more Gestalts in general, which will and make the fighting worse, and could potentially destroy Cybertron again. :I apologize as I still do not know a possible locatinal clue too it, I still need Glyph's help with that..but this is a start. :>>Starlock lets out a sight and rubes at her brow.<< :Considering what I've learned, I will be locking this report to lower and upper command, as to not cause the over eager to go looking for it before we are ready too, and cause possible damage to our relationship with Solus. So with that, this is my report. :--Sergeant Starlock :>>The Video Ends.<< 1/3 - "Asking For An Incident" A fight between breaks out between Imager and Soundwave, and spills out of control when Starlock tries to stop it, and get them to talk civilly. Jan 12 - Meeting Invitation. :>>Starlock appears on screen looking exhausted, but putting on a professional appearance... She looks to be in Harmonex.<< :A neutral known as Khamsin, has extended his hand to use Autobots to join in a meeting between Neutral factions, and Decepticons, regarding the best interests of Cybertron as a whole, with a number of things slated to be discussed, things like rebuilding, trade, seeking to create compromise and middle ground between all.. :>>An Image of the Jackal Beast-former appears on screen, with whatever background information there was on him. Which wasn't a lot, but there isn't anything bad.<< :He's given a deadline of 7 days for us to inform him of whom we'll choose be sending as representatives, or if we'll be attending at all, from there he'll announce where the meeting will be held... I have his radio frequency should someone be picked.. Furthermore it should go without saying, someone who will behave and not needle and provoke other obvious hostile factions into a fight, should be chosen. :--Medical Officer, Sargent Starlock of Harmonex :>>Video Ends.<< Jan 19 - To Command... ::>>!!ONLY VIEWABLE TO RANKS MAJOR GENERAL (8) AND UP!!<< :>>Starlock appears on screen, looking slightly puzzled, but hopeful, she's sitting among the Crystals in Harmonex.<< :Sooo interesting situation... I, have been approached by at least.. three? Decepticons in Harmonex, whom seem /really/ freaked out by Megatron's recent orders, which all three stated the same, of him not wanting to yield, and that only peace would come through his complete control, and.. lack of free will... :Des-- Deathsaurus, is worried about bringing his family through the nebula, because of the fact Megatron has actually threatened his organic son and others of his family, and does not wish to see his family mixed into this madness.. He approached me and Spike today regarding this, looking for some sort of help in what we maybe able to suggest for help. :Banshee, is looking to get to Caminus, to take apparent oaths and to complete her training as a Cityspeaker that Windblade started... But she has also been very /clear/ and forthcoming about what Megatron asked her to do, regarding learning the titans weaknesses, to which she feels is a massive violation of her oaths as a cityspeaker, so she is..stuck in this catch 22, of ether violating her oaths as a cityspeaker, or violating those of a deceptcion, she too, has expressed that Megatron seems to be tipping towards the deep end, referring to his behaviour as 'late' Adolf like, which I assume she means Adolf Hitler, if my research of human history is right, and given her accent.. :And the third is.. well this is gonna be hard to believe.. Soundwave, who is also seeing Megatron's behavior going downward... On that note I almost had to punch Blaster for having his speakers up to a volume so loud he could of, and likely almost did, shatter the harmonex Crystals, so uhh.. if you hear about Star Hauler threatening him... Thats why. :>>Starlock smiles awkwardly, before taking a vent.<< :Lastly, Optimus, Khamsin is.. being very forthcoming about his motives behind this, when people ask... It.. seems he is doing this for the sake of someone else he cares for.. That said It.. really doesn't feel like my place to speak about it... He also states that he's willing to speak with you if you wish, but with others present to ensure no accusations and conspires get thrown around, With all that said.. :>>She'd tap the small camera glasses under her glasses lenses<< :I have video footage, that can give proof of these conversations... With that, this is my report. :--Sergeant Starlock of Harmonex. :>>The Video Ends.<< Jan 31 - MIA Found: Dawnfire :>>Starlock appears on the camera, appearing to be on earth given the organic background, she looks to be comfortable in the grass.<< :"So Ahh, at the request of the bot in question.. I seem to have stumbled upon MIA Unit, Dawnfire, Rank unknown, Function warrior, Division; likely Infantry, here on Earth. :He has told me to tell you all that "A wandering nobody's back from being AWOL" He does seem like he wishes to help, and appeared more dour then hostile.. But he would rather he be approached first on the matter, to see if the Autobots would want him back... He also appears to be unaware of how long he's been AWOL... I have other concerns, but they can wait till an official stance is made, for now this is my Report. :--Medical Officer Sergeant Starlock of Harmonex. :>>The video Ends<< :>>There is a rather nice Video still of Dawnfire at the end of the report, from where starlock was sat below him on that hill.<< Feb 03 - Kalis Overpass Report :Starlock reporting in to report that we were attacked by the Combaticons at Kalis overpass while transporting the convoy, thanks to the added help of Dawnfire, and Windblade. Injuries were sustained but Windblade and I have been able to get everyone repaired and moving again. :Onslaught notably tried to take Dawnfire Hostage, and that didn't end well for the Combaticon, as I was able to lock him in place to allow Dawnfire time to get back, so do be aware that Onslaught will be attempting such tactics if you engage with him. :Otherwise the Convoy and Imager where undamaged, and safe to continue... With that, this is my Report. :--Medical Officer Sergeant Starlock of Harmonex. Feb 03 - Peace Meeting Report :Since I've yet to see anyone post a report on this.. I will... :The peace meeting went relatively well, Elita one, Khamsin, Xaaron (Though remote means), Blast Off, Dust Devil, Incognito, (With another purple mini-bot with him!) Deathsaurus, Overlord, and I all appeared and started talking, and in a surprising turn of events, No one got shot. :Khamsin was able to help mediate it, and get everyone talking, I need to review my camera footage to do a full proper report on just what was said or talked about, but.. It was a step forward, and I sat in as a proper representative of Harmonex... :There is likely to be another meeting at some point due to us not being able to cover everything but.. It's a step forward. :--Medical Officer Starlock of Harmonex. Feb 04 - AAR: Baird Border Outpost ::>>!!TEXT ONLY!!<< :Medical Officer Sergeant Starlock reporting in to report the failure of the Baird Border Outpost strike, Jetfire, Dust Devil, I, and Dawnfire encountered Onslaught, Blast Off, Nightbird, and a strange marauder of some sort. :>>Video Image still of the spider like Marauder from Starlock's perspective: image:FOC_Marauder.jpg<< :Jetfire was downed first before we could take down the device or leave much a dent in any of the decepticon units... Nightbird had left Dawnfire with serious injuries, and despite Jetfire's order to keep fighting before going off, I called a retreat, Blackwing meeting us out there but not before Swindle joined the fray and worsened our situation. :To pull everyone out safely, I had ordered Dust Devil to put his forcefield around Dawnfire to allow him a few second of cover to get to Blackwing, I also wounded.. did something admittedly dangerous and stupid, by engaging Nightbird with my Stun-Scythe to give Dawnfire the needed time to get away.. :I sustained heavy injuries because of it.. but we are all alive and back in the medical bay thanks to everyone's ability to work together... With that, this completes my report. :--Medical Officer Sergeant Starlock. :HEAVILY INJURED: Jetfire, Dawnfire, Starlock. :INJURED: Blackwing. :MINOR INJURIES: Dust Devil. Players Created and played by Atlantahammy. References ---- Category:Autobot Medical Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:medics Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Transformers